Drink
by Soyna
Summary: Lazard congratulates Angeal on a job well done on handling Genesis and Sephiroth.  A couple that will drive anyone to drink.  Yaoi mention ahead.


By: Albedosreqium / Soyna

**Disclaimer  
**All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©.

* * *

**Drink**

* * *

**Setting: **Crisis Coreish

**Warnings and Genre:  
**Rating is Mature and I succumbed to the boy love with this one.  
Random from cues that I asked for to get out of my writer's slump.

**Summary:  
Keywords used in this story: Angeal, Lazard, trampoline, discombobulated.  
Lazard and Angeal have a drink. This one could fit in with my TFLN series? O.o'**

* * *

It felt good to have a couple of drinks and let his guard down. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to drink of any sort. He was always the one that was responsible and had to take care of people, and that meant that he had to be sober.

When Lazard offered a drink after going over a report of the latest incident between Sephiroth and Genesis, and seeing his obvious annoyance in his discombobulated answers, he could not refuse.

"The video has been purged from the internet," Lazard said as he topped off his glass of whisky and pushed it in his direction. Angeal gladly took it.

He had seen the video. Angeal didn't need the images to go with the sounds he often heard the two making. This was the first time they had gone public with their displays, and it had been so … dramatic.

"Have you talked to them?" Lazard asked and took a small sip of his own glass. Angeal was not sure that he had ever filled up his glass, but Angeal was well aware that he was on his fourth.

"I had a little chat with the horn dogs," Angeal said, then snorted.

"We can't have them doing public displays of … affection like that," Lazard said. "It is not an issue with Genesis announcing that he's gay, but Sephiroth is an icon and that could be a public relations nightmare."

Angeal sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I have done my best to get them to behave." He had given them both long lectures about how they needed to behave in public and that they had a reputation to uphold. He knew his childhood friend was gay - it was never a secret. The man was always flamboyant and no one was shocked when he announced it. Sephiroth was a different story, and with their friendship growing, it took a lot to open up the Silver General. But Genesis had succeeded in cracking that shell.

He wished that they would close it up a little bit so that they weren't so insane with their activities.

"I know you have," Lazard said. "I guess this was inevitable." Lazard opened a folder that had the pictures and report.

Angeal didn't need to see them. He knew all too well the destruction the two did when they were together. It was the first time that they did it publicly though.

"Why did they think having sex on a trampoline was a good idea?" Lazard said in a lower tone as he was reading the documents in front of him again.

"They wanted to fly," Angeal said. That was the answer that he got from them as they stood among the wreckage that they created. The trampoline had nothing left but a frame in its orginal position. Angeal did not want to know how the pads got in the rafters. Sephiroth had stood with what had been the trampoline mat wrapped around his waist and Genesis didn't bother to cover himself up. They were still searching for all the springs and he tried not to understand what the marks on the wall were.

He had promptly yelled at them and told them to take a helicopter next time.

He didn't like the look they gave each other when he had said that.

Lazard closed the file. He leaned back in his chair and rested his gloved hand under his chin, "I do want to commend you on the damage control that you have done. Things would have been a lot worse if you had not been there to subdue them and redirect the others in the gym."

Angeal nodded and took another drink. Lazard did have some pretty good booze.

"Your leadership in the regards has … impressed me," Lazard said and took off his glasses, but still remained in his relaxed pose.

"Thank you, sir," Angeal said and relaxed further in the comfortable chair. He had no desire to go back to his apartment where he was sure that Sephiroth and Genesis were most likely continuing where they were interrupted. He noticed the glass he held was nearly empty and wondered if he should indulge in another.

Lazard rose eloquently from his chair. "I'm afraid that I am out of the good stuff." Angeal could see that there was still half a bottle on the desk and gave Lazard an inquiring look. "I have another full bottle back at my quarters where we can relax more comfortably without the threat of interruptions." Lazard walked around the desk and offered his hand.

Angeal smiled and took the director's hand.


End file.
